Body and Soul
by Capitaine Pickle
Summary: Demons and evil spirits, called yokai, roam the earth and attack humans. The only way to defeat them is to exorcise and seal them away. However, the famed seal masters of the Uzumaki clan are vulnerable to attacks while performing their sacred art. That is why the Uchihas have been appointed as their protectors for generations. (SasuNaru)


**Note:** For those following my other stories, I am working on them as well. However, there are several other stories ideas bombarding my brain. If I don't put them down now, it might take even longer to update the others. So here they are!

* * *

 **Body and Soul**

 _Chapter 1_

''You've turned ten today, Sasuke. Congratulations.''

Sasuke looked up to his father, nearly dropping his chopsticks. The family was sharing a quiet meal composed of all his favourite foods to celebrate his birthday. It was certainly the most positive thing the man had told him in a long time; the Uchiha clan head usually saved those for his older brother. Said brother also seemed mildly intrigued at this, as was his mother.

''You know what that means,'' Fugaku added, crossing his arms over his chest. Sasuke put down his rice bowl and chopsticks and gave his father a solemn look.

''I do, father,'' he replied. Despite his efforts to try and keep his expression sober, his heartbeat sped up slightly from the excitement. His father could probably tell, but he didn't seem bothered by it. After all, today was one of the most important day in any Uchiha's life. The day of their Assignment.

It was a tradition as old as the clan itself. With the Uchiha's incredible offensive prowess and their fearsome Sharigan which could see through illusions as well as predict and copy their opponents' movements, they made the perfect bodyguards for the esteemed Uzumaki clan.

The Uzumaki's unequalled mastery of Fuinjutsu made them the most powerful clan in all shinobi nations. Their secret techniques and immense reserves of chakra also made them the only shinobis powerful enough to defeat the innumerable yokais that roamed the shinobi lands. However, when exorcising yokais, their sacred art required time and a high level of concentration, which made them vulnerable to attacks. That is why they have always been escorted by their life long ally; the Uchiha clan.

After generations of partnership, trial and errors, both clans started to notice a pattern. Those who had been paired at a young age had higher success and survival rates than partnerships established in adulthood. Sticking to the same partnership also provided optimal results. Pairing two young children together (especially of the same sex for higher compatibility) guaranteed a level of trust and synchronicity that was paramount in their line of work. Hence, they were paired at the of age ten, at which age they started a special joint training in order to be fully ready once they were officially recognized as Konoha shinobis two years later. The Uchiha had always seen their position as a privilege and dying to protect their charge was any Uchiha's most honourable and desirable way to go.

''You are very fortunate in your assigned partner,'' Fugaku continued, which made Sasuke straighten up. When the Uzumaki clan head, Uzumaki Kushina, had told Fugaku whom his son would be paired with, he himself had felt greatly honoured.

''May I know who it is?''

''Yes,'' Fugaku nodded with the faintest of smiles. ''In fact, Kushina-sama has agreed to let you meet him today. He hasn't turned ten yet, which means he is still confined to the Uzumaki compound for training.''

Sasuke blinked curiously at that. It was a well-known fact that children of the Uzumaki clan rarely left the compound -which was almost a village in and of itself- and usually not allowed visitors during their training years. Fuinjutsu was such a complex art that it required a few years of intense training just to master the Kobun; the ancient writing used for their techniques. The chakra control that was then required to perform sealing also required ruthless training, made even more difficult since Uzumakis had unusually large reserves.

''Your partner is Uzumaki Naruto; Kushina-sama's and our Hokage's very own son, as well as the container of the Kyuubi.''

Everyone's eyes -even Itachi's- went the size of saucers at the news. Sasuke couldn't believe he had been entrusted with Kushina-sama and the infamous Yellow Flash's only son. Not only that, the young seal master was also the container of the most powerful of Yokai ever known to man. Not even Itachi's partner -Uzumaki Nagato, container of the Hatchibi- had such a high position in the Uzumaki clan. His brother was a genius among Uchihas; if anyone should protect such an important fuin user, it was Itachi. He was much older though, and breaking an existing bond was unheard of.

He'd just have to prove to his father -and everyone else- that he could indeed surpass his brother and show he was worthy of the honour. He would devote himself _even more_ to his training.

OoOoO

After their lunch, Sasuke, Itachi and Mikoto changed into more formal clothing and took a stroll towards the Uzumaki compound. Fugaku was unable to attend as he had important clan meetings that afternoon, but Itachi had no mission today and Mikoto had joined them, saying she'd be happy to see her old partner.

''You were Kushina-sama's protector before she became clan head, weren't you mom?'' Mikoto smiled widely and nodded.

''I was!'' She ruffled her youngest son's hair affectionately. Sasuke grumbled some half-hearted complaint; he wasn't a kid anymore! ''And believe me, if Naruto-kun is anything like her, you're going to love him. She is so cheerful and funny too. She has a bit of a temper,'' she said with a chuckle, ''but she's the friendliest person I've known my entire life.''

It reassured Sasuke to hear that. The closer they got to the compound, the more he fretted over his compatibility with his partner. Sasuke wasn't exactly the social butterfly. He didn't know much about the Lady of the clan, but he had certainly heard a great deal about the Yondaime Hokage. The man, though humble and loved by all, was a sharp-looking man with composure and skill that could instill respect and awe in everyone. Sasuke feared that being the son of two such people would make the perfect conditions for an arrogant and spoiled brat. He could only wait and see for himself.

Once at the gate, the red haired guards instantly recognized Mikoto and Itachi and opened the massive wooden doors with a welcoming smile. They walked on the stoned paths amongst the many traditional wooden pavilions, surrounded by bright redheads who all seemed to favour white for their kimonos. It was a strange contrast to Uchiha's preferred dark sobriety.

He had seen a few Uzumakis before of course, but walking into their home confirmed Sasuke's suspicions; they tended to be a petite people. Their training and fighting tools were majorly cerebral, after all, and their taijutsu was more of a defensive type.

They soon crossed paths with Itachi's partner, Nagato, who politely greeted them. The sixteen-year-old was wearing his long red hair -a custom in the clan- down in a loose ponytail, letting a few shorter bangs hide part of his face. Nagato was as thin and meek as Sasuke last remembered him. Though you should never let an Uzumaki's frame fool you; they weren't considered the mightiest clan for nothing.

After some civil exchanges, Itachi excused himself and followed Nagato where they would be discussing plans for the next day's mission along with other Konoha jounins from different clans. Sasuke and his mother continued their walk towards the main pavilion. Once again, Mikoto's face was recognized and the guards made no fuss to lead them into the large house. They were guided through several hallways until they reached what Sasuke could only describe as a dojo in which the furthest wall opened up entirely onto a large and beautiful garden.

In the middle of the room were two figures sitting in front of each other. Between them, a giant scroll was almost completely unrolled and contained a myriad of black scribbles Sasuke couldn't begin to make sense of. The taller figure, an elegantly dressed woman with long red hair, was overseeing the work of the smaller one, a pretty blond haired boy who was completely absorbed by his own strokes of ink.

''I'm sorry to interrupt, Kushina-sama,'' one of the Uzumaki guards said with a low, respectful bow, ''but your guests have arrived.''

The Lady perked up at the announcement and looked towards them. She literally bounced off the wooden floor and clasped her hands happily together with a large grin on her face. The small blond in front of her also looked up with wide excited eyes. He looked at her mom, who took his hand gently and the two walked over to the other dark haired mother-and-son duo.

''Mikoto-chan!'' The Lady had never been one for protocols; she threw her arms around her old partner without hesitation. Mikoto returned the embrace with a humble smile of her own. ''I'm so happy to see you. It's been too long.'' Kushina had devoted a large portion of her time to Naruto's training, when she hadn't been performing her duties as clan head. There hadn't been much time for the two friends to meet and have a chat.

''So am I,'' Mikoto said softly. ''This is my son, Sasuke.'' Kushina put her hands on her own cheeks and gushed at the sigh of the young Uchiha.

''My, such a good-looking boy,'' she cooed. The Lady then turned to her own blond haired son. She put her hands on his shoulder and gently pushed him closer to her guests. ''This is my Naru-chan. It makes me happy to know he will be in your hands, Sasuke-kun. I know he could not hope for a better protector. I have complete faith in Mikoto-chan's sons.''

''I hope we can be good friends like our moms are,'' Naruto took Sasuke's hands in his own and grinned happily at him. Despite the hair and eye colour, there was no denying this was Kushina's son. They had practically identical faces.

''I hope so too,'' Sasuke replied calmly, though his heart was pounding madly against his chest. He hadn't expected such high praises from the Lady and he already felt an enormous pressure put on him to protect the smaller blond in front of him. Not that he minded; he was already bent on showing his worth and he would prove that Kushina-sama had been right in choosing him. He also had to admit he was surprised to see that his partner had long golden blond hair, rather than the usual bright red. The long, voluminous golden strands had been loosely braided and lay over a frail shoulder. Some shorter strands were framing an undeniably pretty face. The boy's round cheeks also barred possession marks -three whiskers on each side- from the Kyuubi. It seemed the boy was unique in more ways than one.

The young Uchiha looked down at the blond's hands. They were so small and soft compared to his. It was no surprise though; Naruto probably spent most of his time painting elegant characters on scrolls, learning about types of yokais and how to defeat them, while the Uchihas spent most of their time on weapon throwing, fire jutsus and taijutsu. Those tended to leave the hands rather rough and calloused.

Looking up from the blond's hands to his kind and gentle features, an overwhelming feeling of protectiveness suddenly invaded him. He recalled Itachi telling him it was not uncommon to feel this way when Uchihas met their charge. Sasuke moved his hands and clasped them around Naruto's tightly, staring into bright blue eyes with a uncensored determination.

''Naruto-sama... I promise I will protect you with my life.'' A light blush painted the shorter boy's cheeks and pink lips parted slightly in surprise.

Beside them, their mothers squealed in delight.


End file.
